A Space For You And Me
by TamakiCat
Summary: A crossover of Heroes/Supernatural. Hiro wants to try out a new experience with his powers and ends up in front of a tall-man in a street during the night.


_**Author's Notes :**_ Hi! :D I wrote this for a contest on LiveJournal ^^. I had to do a Heroes crossover and ... xD I chose Supernatural! WARNING! There's a BIT of Slash with these characters :D I simply HAD to. ^^ Enjoy! Oh and, Hiro is my hero! ^ ^ :D Yatta!

_**Disclaimer :**_ I own nothing of it, not even the idea of writing it since it was in a contest *I had a prompt* BUT I did write it all so I own this fanfiction and the idea of a Heroes/Supernatural crossover, my representation of the characters, the idea for this little pairing *a TAD bit slash* and my writing style :).

Enjoy ^^! And comment please, it's always pleasant :)!

_**A Space For You And Me**_

Hiro stood in the middle of one of Japan's longest streets. He looked sideways pretty quickly with an infantile and mischievous smile as he decided to try a new experience. Hiro was curious about where he would end up using his powers of travelling through time and space if he didn't think of an exact location where to reappear. The time for the long-awaited experience had finally come. So, he closed his eyes, clenched his fists like a child and concentrated on going elsewhere. Where? He did not know and that was the fun of it.

Sometimes, superheroes didn't know where they had to go nor exactly what they would find there; well, Hiro was just like that.

With a small "pop", Hiro had disappeared from this street with no one noticing for people do not really give attention to their surroundings. When Hiro opened his eyes one after the other with a few seconds in between, he noticed a tall and cute man standing in the dark of the night.

"Are you all right, man?" asked Sam in a concerned voice.

Hiro looked around, wondering where he was now.

"Hum... cu----tall-man, where are we ?" asked Hiro, leaning closer to Sam out of curiosity.

"Yeah, of course." answered Sam, confused by that question coming from this little asian man. Not that this was discriminatory. Of course not!

Seeing the little man's wide smile and sparkling eyes, he guessed that he wouldn't stop if he didn't give him the name of the place.

"Well, this city's name's Lawrence." said Sam with a little sigh.

Hiro only blinked and kept looking at Sam with big eyes.

".... it's in the United States."

"OH! YATTA!" Hiro began to jump around, so happy his experience worked.

"Hey oh, man! What are you doing?! It's the middle of the night ! Stop it !" said Sam quickly with a rough tone of voice.

"Oh, sorry, tall-man" Hiro stopped, shoulders down for he was sad he had to stop his victory cry.

"And by the way, where do you come from?" asked Sam, curious to learn the truth.

"Well, I come from Japan! Big city! I teleported here without thinking of this place and ... BOOM! You! In front of me ... in the middle of the street...it is night ! Japan is day!"

"Haha, yeah, I know. It's because of the time zones ... Anyway! So, you're a Japanese, huh? Interesting..."

"You not even surprised that I .... PFOUSHED .... teleported here?!" said Hiro, sad that his apparition did not make a fuss for he wanted the whole world to acknowledge him. Heroes always get acknowledged and he sure was one. Oh yes!

" Huh...haha. Not really. No, man, sorry." chuckled Sam. "Look, I gotta----"

"But why?!" cried deeply Hiro, desperate to find the answer.

"Er, let's just say I'm used to...weird things, Japanese man." said Sam, pointing at Hiro as to explain the "weird things". "Look, I really gotta go. My bro's waiting for me and I don't like that..."

Sam turned round and began to walk away.

"It was nice meeting you, man!"

Hiro stayed still on his spot for he was too shaken up inside to see it end this quickly. He didn't even get to know more about this place and this man nor to show that tall-man what he was all about. For Hiro was someone you simply had to know. Then, a few seconds later, he rushed himself to catch up to Sam.

"No, no, no, no, no! Tall-man! You not going to see your braza! You are coming with me!"

Hiro grabbed Sam's left arm as this last one let out a "hey!" of protestation. He couldn't finish it for now they suddenly were standing into the middle of one of Japan's longest streets, which means the place Hiro came from.

"Humpf." Sam looked at the big buildings and the many asian people going around in the streets. Then, he looked at his little companion who was widely smiling at him.

"So, what is your name, strange little man? I'd better know it since it seems I'll have to spend some time with you without you letting me go..." sighed Sam while looking at Hiro. He tried to accustomed to the sunlight but all he managed to do was wrinkling his eyes up for he just got out of a dark place and the sun was just way too bright for him.

"Hero! I'm a hero! Not a little man! And my name's Hiro." said Hiro pretty much enthusiastically.

"Well, Hiro, I guess I'll have to forgive you for that one day even though it might not be today for I'll have to digest this..." said Sam in a thoughtful voice.

Hiro blinked at him then, if he were in a comic book a little light bulb would have appeared on top of his head for he just had an idea to brighten up his new friend's mood : "Divine! You know a proverb? It says ... to forgive is divine! So, you can be divine too! A hero!"

Hiro couldn't stop smiling at his new friend.

"Well, er, I guess you're right." said Sam with an awkward smile. "Just let me call my bro for a minute so he knows I'm okay..."


End file.
